


against the wall

by dewdrop_juuri



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Reader Insert, miyoshi is a sexy beast, wall fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewdrop_juuri/pseuds/dewdrop_juuri
Summary: Miyoshi decides to have a little fun in the empty art clubroom.





	

_“This is a very bad idea.”_

Miyoshi smirks into your skin as he pins both of your hands against the wall of the art clubroom, his lips busy peppering your collarbone with light, airy kisses. You hiss when he bites a particularly sensitive spot.

“Is it?” Miyoshi murmurs, lips dragging down lazily to the junction where your shoulder and collarbone meet. “It’s thrilling for me.”

 ** _“Miyoshi.”_** You breathe out his name as Miyoshi began to unbutton the first few buttons of your shirt. “What if someone walks in on us?”

“Then we’ll be giving them one hell of a show.” Miyoshi whispers and you barely had time to retort when he skims his fingers up your thighs, flipping your skirt out of the way.

“Y-you idiot…” You gasp as he began torturing you with ardent touches on the skin of your thighs, caressing them lightly as he continued his work on your chest, switching between biting, kissing and licking your breasts.

You throw your head back against the wall, his name coming out in ragged whimpers from your mouth. The brunet looks up from your chest before leveling his face with yours, the distance of your lips barely centimeters apart. He smirks smugly, taking in your messed up appearance.

“If you keep on crooning like that and we’ll get caught, love~” He mutters under his breath.

“Oh for fuck’s sake…” You cursed before reaching out and grabbing the lapels of his jacket, surprising the male. “…Just kiss me already and let’s get done with this, Miyoshi.” You whispered against his lips, your voice raspy with arousal.

Miyoshi only shrugs good-naturedly in response. “Your wish is my command, milady~”

He connects both of your lips in a hurried kiss. The kiss was sloppy—nothing romantic—and it was brimming immensely with need as both of your tongues tangled with each other in heated arousal. You reach back and tangle your fingers through his soft hair, tugging slightly when Miyoshi suddenly bites down on your lip.

The brunet pulls away from the kiss, a string of saliva between your mouths as he did so. His usually styled hair was messed up from your pulling and tugging, giving him a sexy look. The throbbing between your legs increased and you tried to clench them together in an effort to alleviate the ache.

Your movements caught Miyoshi’s eyes and he smirks before reaching down to your panties, yanking them down to your knees, making you gasp suddenly.

“What the hell, Miyoshi?” You gasp out, eager to make a retort but stops when he presses his index and middle finger to your lips.  You already had an inkling of what he wanted and obediently opened your mouth, wrapping your lips around two of his fingers and began to suck.

Miyoshi pulls his fingers out of your mouth, apparently deciding that they were lubricated enough. Reaching downwards, he inserts his digits into your soaked entrance, making you moan.

“You like this don’t you, [Y/N]?” He breathes into your ears, as he continued pumping. “…you like how my fingers are shoved up inside your warm, tight, cunt.”

You reply with choked moans and breathy rasps, having robbed of the ability to speak as he speeds up his pace, his finger pads brushing every inch and surface of you. His thumb continued to press down on your clit as he pumped; making you almost go crazy with all the sensations he was making you feel.

He brushed against a particular sensitive spot inside you, making you clench your eyes shut with his actions. Miyoshi smirked and began to focus his attention on that spot, speeding up his pace. You bite your lip, trying not to moan loudly as you feel your climax building up inside you.

“M-m-miyoshiiii~” You moan his name in reverence, making the male groan at how depraved you sounded. At this rate, he was going to make you come with his fingers alone.

You could see white as you felt nearer to going over the edge, your insides almost tightening around Miyoshi’s fingers.

Then he suddenly stopped, warranting a whine from you as he draws his fingers out. Bringing up his digits to his mouth, you watch through your lust-filled haze as he lapped at your juices with an almost predatory expression on his face.

Your eyes drifted to his jeans, the hardening erection begging to be addressed. Miyoshi catches your gaze and sheds off his pants, his cock straining against the material of his black boxers. You lick your lips hungrily and Miyoshi sheds the last of his underwear off before pressing back to you, locking your lips in another sloppy kiss.

“You sure you don’t want me to suck you off?” You gasp in between your kisses and Miyoshi grunts in reply.

“No need.” The male breathes, guiding his shaft over to your entrance. “We have a tight schedule.”

You gasp as he suddenly shoves his cock inside you, making you wrap your legs around his waist in reply. He begins thrusting in a fast pace, making you see stars with his speed. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you sync the movement of your hips with his thrusts.

His name came out of your mouth in broken syllables, almost like a chant as he thrusts into you. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room, Miyoshi’s fingers circling around your clit as he pounded into you.

The familiar knot began building up inside your stomach, making you teeter near the edge at a blinding speed—the result of Miyoshi’s early ministrations against you.

You bite down on his shoulder as you tightened around his shaft, letting the waves of your orgasm shake your body. Miyoshi groans as he follows you soon after, his warmness filling you up.

With both of you panting hard, Miyoshi drops your legs back to the ground. You wobble a bit, and he supports you, wrapping an arm around your waist to steady your footing.

You grimace as you felt some of his come drip to your inner thighs. Glaring up at him, Miyoshi only gives you a subtle smirk as he finishes pulling up his underwear and pants back in place.

“This was fun wasn’t it?” He quips cheerfully. “Told you no one would catch us~”

“You idiot!” You punch his shoulder playfully. “You should learn to control your urges! Couldn’t you have waited until we got home?”

Miyoshi raised an eyebrow and smirked once he grasps the meaning of your words. “You’re giving me a green light, then, [Y/n]?”

“What?” You retort then suddenly gasped when he lifts you off the ground, carrying you bridal-style. “Miyoshi!”

“Let’s hurry home then, love~” He croons. “I promise you’re not going to walk properly tomorrow morning.”

**“WAIT UP! I HAVEN’T PUT  MY PANTIES BACK ON, YOU BIG IDIOT!”**

 


End file.
